The Summer of Love and Revenge
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Tracy and Link plan on spending the whole blissful summer together..someone else has other plans...Trink with Penweed on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**_ I do not own Hairspray or any of its characters. I wish I did but nonetheless it will never be. This is my second Hairspray story and I apologize again if the characters are OOC, I try my best to stay in character. This chapter is long but I hope that you enjoy...please R/R..._

* * *

Tracy Turnblad was excited about her date with one Link Larkin. They were going to their first summer carnival together. She was sitting at her vanity putting the finishing touches on her makeup which included pink lip gloss. She smacked her lips together as she heard a knock on the door and her mom say

"Tracy hun Link is here"

Tracy stood up, and walked out of her room. She walked into her living room and found Link sitting on the sofa. The minute he saw her, a huge smile came across his face. He hopped off the sofa and walked to her.

"Hi Trace, you look beautiful" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Link, thank you. You look handsome yourself" she replied blushing. Tracy was wearing a blue sundress that reached her knees. Her hair was styled in a bun as to keep her hair off her face. A few wisps of hair escaped around her face. Link was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and black slacks.

"Ready to have some fun" Link asked her. Tracy grinned and nodded.

"You kids have fun at the carnival but don't stay out too late" Wilbur said as they were almost to the door

"Thanks dad" Tracy told him

"I'll have her back at a decent hour Sir" Link replied.

"Bye Ma, dad" Tracy kissed her mother and father's cheek.

"M'am, Sir" Link added as they stepped outside the door.

When they arrived at Link's red Chevrolet he opened the door for Tracy. Before letting her get in Link placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her newly glossed lips. He tugged at her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to him thus deepening the intensity of the kiss. Link's hands wrapped around her waist and massaged her lower back as Tracy's hands went around Link's neck holding him in place. Tracy's knees started to feel weak. To steady herself, she leaned against the car. She moaned as they continued to kiss. Link smiled as he heard her. A few more minutes went by before they had to break apart for oxygen. He was still holding her waist and she still had her hands on his neck.

"Wow" Link stated looking into Tracy's chocolate orbs. Her eyes were glazed over as were his. He absentmindedly played with the tendrils on the left side of her face.

"That was amazing" She declared as she stared back into his glazed deep blue eyes.

Link leaned in and captured her lips again. Several more minutes went by before Tracy had to break away and put her index finger up to his lips.

"Link, don't you think we should go pick up Penny and Seaweed. They are waiting for us" she asked.

Sighing Link said "I suppose we should"

Tracy giggled. "We can continue this later"

"Promise" he asked.

Tracy gave him a quick kiss and wink then got into the passenger side of the car. Every time she winked at him Link felt his heart melt. Link grinned as he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side and slid in the seat. He intertwined his right hand in Tracy's left rubbing his fingers over her ring finger. On that finger sat his class ring which he had given to her on their first month anniversary. With his left hand he steered towards Miss Maybelle's record store.

They pulled up to the record store and Link got out. He opened Tracy's door and helped her out. Holding her hand they walked to the door and knocked. Seaweed answered. He was wearing tan slacks and orange short sleeved shirt.

"Bout time you two got here. I was afraid we had lost you two for the night"

"And hi to you too Seaweed" Link said.

"Hold on Cracker Boy I'm just playing with you" Seaweed responded.

Link grinned. "I know"

He had to admit that he was warming to his nickname since he and Seaweed had become friends.

"Hi Seaweed where's Penny?" Tracy asked.

"Hi Tracy, Link" Penny said as she came out from behind the door and hugged her friend. Penny was wearing a green sundress and her hair in its trademark pigtails. Tracy let go of Link's hand so that she could hug Penny back. Link's hand felt sadly empty without hers in it and he frowned slightly. Yet Link knew that he could not deny Tracy from hugging Penny. Tracy loved giving out hugs to people, especially her family and friends. After they hugged Tracy walked back to Link and intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled as he picked up her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Hi Penny. So are you two ready" he asked Penny and Seaweed. They both nodded. Seaweed opened the door for Penny and slid in after her. Link walked to the door and held it open for Tracy, kissing her forehead as she slid into her seat. He closed her door and walked over to the driver's side and got in. He instantly laced fingers with Tracy and started the car.

"So is everyone ready for Baltimore's premiere summer carnival" Tracy asked.

"I'm ready to get my baby alone in the Tunnel of Love" Seaweed replied giving Penny a flirtatious look.

"Oh are you now and what makes you think I will enter the Tunnel of Love" Penny responded teasing her boyfriend.

Seaweed feigned hurt since he knew she was teasing. "You will won't you?"

Penny smiled "Oh I think I can be persuaded"

Seaweed grinned and kissed her gently on the lips then on her cheek and then on her right ear. Penny giggled as she put her hand on his cheek and captured his lips. He kissed her back with as much passion as she was bringing.

While their friends were having a mini make-out session in the backseat Link and Tracy sat upfront talking trying their best not to pay attention.

"So what ride would you like to go on once we get there" Link asked her.

"The Ferris wheel" she replied

"Oh?"

"Yeah, cuddling under the stars with you, high above the ground doesn't that sound perfect" she added.

Link squeezed her hand. "There's no place I'd rather be than next to you Trace"

Tracy giggled "You and your corny lines."

"You know you love my corny lines." He said

"I do love them and that's one reason why I love you" Tracy smiled

"What are the other reasons? My charm, undeniable good looks, intelligence, singing voice, dancing" Link questioned grinning at her.

"Your modesty" Tracy laughed. "Though I do love all of those qualities you stated" she continued.

Link smiled. "Good to hear darlin" If he didn't need to pay attention to the road Link would have taken Tracy into his arms and kissed her. Instead he just gave her his patented wink.

Before long they had reached their destination. The Baltimore premiere summer carnival was held every year not far from the school in an open field that lay near a small lake. Link was able to find a decent parking spot not far from the entrance. Link parked and went around the other side to open Tracy's door. He helped her out, receiving a "thank you" kiss on the cheek and waited while Seaweed climbed out. Seaweed then helped Penny out receiving his own "thank you" kiss on the cheek.

Tracy took Links proffered arm and Penny took Seaweeds hand as they walked into the carnival. The two couples were greeted to tents where prizes could be won, the Ferris wheel towering over the other activities and food booths. There was a small roller coaster and a huge slide as well. The Tunnel of Love was set up on the lake with swan shaped boats. The four friends walked over to one tent where milk bottles were set up and the person had to knock them over using a baseball. Seaweed went up first and knocked the three bottles off the table easily.

"What prize do you want sir" the game vendor asked.

Seaweed turned to Penny "What would you like baby?"

Penny looked at the stuffed animals hanging behind the milk bottles. "Um I'd like the pink elephant" she finally said after a few moments of consideration.

"We'll take the pink elephant sir" he told the vendor. The vendor picked up the elephant and handed it to Seaweed. Seaweed then handed it to a bubbly Penny who was shouting

"My boyfriend has an excellent aim"

"Aw thanks baby" he said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Let's see what you got Cracker Boy" he then told Link.

Link smiled at Seaweed and took his position in front of the milk bottles. He took the baseball from the game vendor and aiming for the middle threw the ball. A loud "clank" confirmed that there was a hit as all three bottles fell to the ground.

Link grinned and looked at Tracy "Doll now it's your turn to choose"

Tracy looked at the stuffed animals and saw that there were smaller prizes on a table below them. She spotted a charm bracelet with a bear on it.

"I'd like the charm bracelet Link"

"Ok then, the charm bracelet sir" he told the vendor. The vendor gave Link the bracelet and he walked over to Tracy.

"Give me your left hand" he gently asked. She held out her left hand and Link clasped the bracelet around her wrist. Tracy brought the bracelet up to her eyes so that she could properly view it.

"I like it, though the bear seems kind of lonely" she told Link.

"Well I guess we will have to fix that" he said smiling. She smiled back at him. Tracy then walked over to Penny to show her the bracelet and Link walked over to Seaweed.

"I didn't know you had it in you" Seaweed told Link.

"Well when I was younger I used to play catch with my father" Link told him.

Not far away the girls were talking amongst themselves.

"Our boyfriends are handsome and can throw a ball who'd have believed that" Tracy said

"I know, sure they can dance but never saw that in them especially Link" Penny responded. She felt a hand grab hers and looked up to find Seaweed. She kissed his lips gently.

"Just another thing to add to his ever growing list" Tracy replied. She felt two hands wrap around her waist and she grinned placing her hands on his arms.

"List of what" Link asked her pulling her close to him.

"List of new and amazingly wonderful facts that I find out about my handsome boyfriend" she answered.

Link grinned as he kissed her neck. He felt her shiver as his warm breath made contact with her skin. He found it fascinating that he could still have that effect on her even after a month of dating.

"I aim to please" he told her, his lips close to her ear. Tracy grinned. "Please who"

"You Trace, only you" Link replied as he moved around to face her. He then captured her lips in a chaste kiss that still left her weak in the knees.

Seaweed looked at Tracy and Link "I can't wait any longer. I'm taking my baby over to the Tunnel of Love"

He put his arm around Penny's shoulder and softly guided her towards the ride. Tracy thought she caught a glimpse of a very wide smile on Penny's face as she nervously pulled out a cherry sucker. Tracy knew that the sucker would probably end up at the bottom of the lake.

Tracy looked up at Link who she found was looking back at her. He bent down and gave her a peck on the nose. She giggled.

"You had some frosting on your nose" he stated.

"That's hard to believe since I haven't eaten anything since you picked me up" she told him giggling again.

He smiled at her. "Shall we go ride the Ferris wheel"

"I'd love to" she answered.

Tracy grabbed Link's hand as he led her to the Ferris wheel line. As they waited Link planted tiny kisses on Tracy's lips in an almost teasing way. She would have liked to kiss him more deeply to stop the teasing and show him just how much she loved him but not while they had an audience. That fact didn't stop her from staring into his magnetic blue eyes. Link didn't seem to mind since he was busy staring into her alluring brown eyes. Their gazes were only interrupted by a loud cough. Tracy looked over to where the cough came from and saw Inez.

"Oh hi Inez didn't know you were here. Are you having fun" Tracy asked her.

"Hi. Not as much fun as you two seem to be having staring into each others eyes" Inez responded smirking.

Tracy blushed as Link grinned sheepishly.

"Well I just wanted to say hi, gotta go now" Inez said before she skipped off towards her group of friends.

Link looked at Tracy "Now where were we"

But before she could answer the line moved and they found themselves next to get on. Tracy looked at the couple who just exited the seat and noticed that it was Amber and her new boyfriend Duane. Duane was one of Seaweeds friends whom Amber had met at the Miss Hairspray Pageant.

"Look Link its Amber with Duane" Tracy motioned to where they were walking.

"She looks happy" Link replied as Amber's head tipped towards Duane her face full of laughter.

"Yeah, I'm glad that she found happiness" she responded.

"So she'd stop bothering us" Link asked.

"That and she deserves happiness even though her mother isn't the best person in the world" Tracy replied.

"You can't think ill of anyone can you Trace" he said grinning.

"No I can't" she stated.

"And that's one reason why I love you so much; you have no hatred in your heart" Link told her as he bent down and captured her lips. The kiss ended quickly when the attendant told them that they could sit down in the Ferris wheel bucket seat.

They walked to the seat and sat down. The attendant locked the bar over their legs so they wouldn't fall out. Tracy snuggled close to Link as the wheel started moving. He put his right arm around her shoulders. He then kissed her hairline as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her right hand rested on his chest as her left snaked around his waist. The wheel went around 360 degrees three times before it stopped with Tracy and Link on top. Tracy looked up at the stars, seeing a shooting star pass by.

"Look Link a shooting star, make a wish" she told him.

"But why wish when I already have everything I wanted" he responded looking at her.

"That's the sweetest yet corniest line I've heard" she replied. She was grinning despite what she said so Link gathered that she liked his answer.

"What did you wish for doll"

"If I told you then it won't come true" she said.

"Fine I can try to get it out of you later" he told her.

"Oh really" she didn't get to finish her thought because Link's lips covered hers. He nibbled at her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly granted it. They shifted their bodies in a more comfortable position as the kiss became more passionate. Neither Tracy nor Link felt the wheel move.

"Sir, Miss, please this is a family ride" the attendant said vociferously.

Tracy and Link broke apart quickly each with deep blushes. They muttered their "sorrys" to the attendant and walked hand in hand to a picnic table a few feet away.

Their cheeks were still crimson when Penny and Seaweed joined them a short time later. Penny's hair was messy and she had a healthy flush to her cheeks. Seaweed looked out of breath.

"How was the Tunnel of Love" Link asked them

"It was very um stimulating" Seaweed said. Link and Tracy laughed at that response as Penny's cheeks reddened slightly.

"And why are you out of breath and blushing" Seaweed asked Link and Tracy.

"Well we were caught kissing on the Ferris wheel" Tracy said.

"Just kissing" Penny asked smirking.

"Well it was quite a kiss" Tracy responded grinning. Link grinned sheepishly.

"It's almost time for the fireworks" Penny squealed looking at her watch.

Seaweed smiled "She's been looking forward to the fireworks all night"

The two couples walked to Link's car. Seaweed and Link put down the top of the car. Link opened up his trunk and pulled out two blankets. He gave Seaweed one of the blankets and then opened his, a light blue colored, up and laid it on the hood of his car. He then helped Tracy onto the hood and hopped up besides her. They lay down next to each other with her head on his chest. Seaweed laid the other blanket, an aqua colored, on the trunk and he helped Penny get into the back of the car and position herself so that she was lying down on the blanket. He then lay next to her. She positioned herself so that her head rested on his shoulder. Other spectators filed in around them lying on their own cars.

The fireworks began shortly after and they were spectacular. The sky filled with blues, yellows, greens, and reds to the sounds of "ooo's and ahh's".

Link was happily twisting one of Tracy's tendrils as he watched the sky. Penny and Seaweed had their fingers intertwined.

When the fireworks ended it was time to get going. The couples got off the car and Link placed the blankets into his trunk. Penny and Seaweed slid into the back seat as Tracy got into the passengers side. Link jumped into the driver's side and as he always did laced his right hand with Tracy's left. They discussed the carnival and made plans to return the following night to see what they had missed as Link drove to the record store.

When they reached the store Tracy unlinked hands with Link and climbed out allowing Seaweed and Penny to do the same. Tracy and Penny hugged.

"Goodnight Penny, Seaweed" Tracy and Link said together.

"Goodnight" both responded before walking into the store together. Penny had been staying in a spare room since her mother kicked her out after the Miss Hairspray Pageant.

Link and Tracy got back into the car and Link drove to Tracy's house. Link pulled

up to the curb. He got out and opened Tracy's door, helping her out. He leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She responded to him with equal intensity. He started to move to her cheek then her ear then her neck but Tracy pulled back placing an index finger on his lips.

"I think I should be getting in before mama comes out and drags me in for making out with my "gentleman caller" in the middle of the street" she said.

Link nodded disappointed but he understood that they had to stop "I understand doll. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon"

"I look forward to it" she replied giving him a quick kiss. "Goodnight Link"

"Goodnight Trace" She turned around at the door and blew him a kiss before opening it and walking in. He waited until she was inside then he walked to his car and drove home. He walked in his door and up to his room. Changing into his pajamas he sat on his bed thinking about the night.

An hour after he had dropped Tracy off the phone rang. Link walked out into the hallway and picked it up thinking that it was her. Instead he got a major shock.

"Link, this is Edna Turnblad have you seen Tracy? She hasn't been home"

"I dropped her off at home an hour ago Mrs. Turnblad" he said his heart beating fast and sweat appearing on his brow.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters. _

_Thank you all for your reviews and story alerts. I'm happy to see that my story is well received. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please R/R..._

* * *

2. 

Edna sighed over the phone "Where could she be" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be over there in a few minutes Mrs. Turnblad" Link managed to say. He nearly dropped the phone while trying to hang it up. Once the phone was safely on its base he ran to his room and quickly got dressed in the slacks he had just taken off and his favorite gray shirt (the one that he wore while Tracy was marching).

He scribbled a quick note to his parents placing it on the kitchen table and dashed out the door to his car. Link sped over to Tracy's building in record time without trying to break too many speeding laws. He pulled up to the same curb as he did earlier and after shutting off the ignition ran up the stairs to Tracy's front door. On the top step Link noticed something sparkling out of the corner of his eye.

At first he thought that he was seeing things because he was tired but then he looked again. The object sparkled again. He walked over to the object and bent down. Picking it up Link found that he was holding Tracy's charm bracelet, the one he had won at the carnival. It looked like it had been ripped off in some sort of struggle. At that moment he felt something drop in the pit of his stomach. He nervously knocked and Edna opened the door.

"Oh Link, come in" she said moving so that he could walk in. Edna looked worried. Link walked in and sat down on the sofa. Wilbur was sitting in one of the chairs nearby. He looked tired and concerned for his daughter. Link imagined that he had a similar facial expression. He told Link that he had searched the Hardy-Har-Hut and around the building with no luck.

Link showed them the bracelet. "I found this out on the step. I won it for her at the carnival tonight. Wha what are we going to do?" he asked voice quivering.

"Maybe it just fell off" Edna replied but her face showed that Link's news disturbed her. "Do you think Penny has seen her" Edna asked trying to think of logical explanations for why Tracy wasn't there.

"Penny! He hadn't thought about that. She could've gone there!" Link responded jumping up. "May I use the phone" he asked. He put the bracelet in his pants pocket.

"Sure" Wilbur said handing him the phone. Link dialed Seaweeds number. After three rings Miss Maybelle answered.

"Oh hi Miss Maybelle, sorry to be calling so late but I was wondering if you have seen Tracy. I brought her home and hour ago and now she's missing" he told her.

"Tracy's missing too!" she exclaimed over the phone.

"What do you mean by too" he inquired.

"Well Inez never came home from the carnival. Her friend swears that she dropped her off a couple hours ago but her rooms empty and she's nowhere in sight." Maybelle continued.

Link looked at Edna and Wilbur who were watching him. "Inez is missing too" he mouthed to them. They looked even more worrisome. Maybelle was their friend and neither of them would want anything bad to happen to either Inez or Seaweed.

Link held the phone up to his ear listening to Maybelle for a couple more minutes before saying "goodbye" and hanging up the phone. He then turned to Edna and Wilbur.

"She told me that they are forming a search party to look for Inez and Tracy. We may join them. Everyone who wants to help is asked to meet up at the record store in half an hour" Link said repeating what he was just told.

"Doesn't that seem like a long time to wait before we start searching" Edna asked.

"Well they need to get everything organized hun" Wilbur answered.

"Well let me got get ready to go. Link you are welcomed to come as well" she replied.

"I appreciate that ma'am. I want to find Tracy" Link told her.

Edna bustled to her room to put on a proper dress and shoes since she was wearing a housecoat and slippers.

"Want to sit down son" Wilbur asked Link.

"I think that I might just walk around sir thank you" he responded. Wilbur nodded.

Link walked out of the living room and found his way to Tracy's room. He turned the light on and walked inside. The moment he did Tracy's scent immediately filled his nostrils. It was a combination of flowers and Ultra Clutch. His heart began to ache more upon smelling her scent. He then noticed that the teddy bear that he had given her for their first month anniversary was sitting next to her pillow. He had given her the bear because it resembled her for it had big brown eyes and was warm and cuddly. He sat down next to the bear and picked it up. Link hugged the bear imagining that it was Tracy.

"Where are you Trace? Will I ever see you again"He asked the empty room. His eyes started to get misty as he put the bear back down on the bed. It could never replace the real Tracy or her hugs. She would hug him with all of her being. He always felt her love shine through each hug that he received. Before he could have any more thoughts about Tracy hugs Edna called to him.

"Link we are leaving now, can we take your car"

"Sure ma'am, I'll be right out" he answered. Link stood up, wiped his eyes and walked to where Edna and Wilbur were waiting by the front door. He thought of all the times he had waited for Tracy to appear from the same hallway and his eyes started to get misty again. He willed himself to believe that he would see her again and that everything would be fine. All three of them walked to Links car and he opened the passenger side door. Wilbur slid in the back and Edna sat in front. Link practically jumped over the hood to the driver's side and slid in the seat. He started the ignition and drove to Maybelle's record store.

They arrived ten minutes later to a frenzied picture. All of the council members from the show, fans of the show and students from the school and their parents were all gathered around the store. Link even saw Corny there. Link got out of the car and opened Edna's door. He helped them get out and together they walked towards the middle of the attendees. Edna and Wilbur walked hand in hand. They found Maybelle, Seaweed and Penny.

Maybelle looked at the Turnblads "I'm so sorry to hear about Tracy. We will find her"

Edna turned to her "And we are sorry to hear about Inez, anything we can do to help"

"You being here is a great help" Maybelle responded

Seaweed stood by Link. Penny walked up to him and gave him a small hug "We will find her, I'm sure she's fine. She's a fighter" she told him. Penny then walked over to Seaweed and instinctively linked fingers with him. Link wished that he could do that with Tracy.

"We shall find Tracy and Inez" he told Seaweed and Penny. They both just nodded.

Link felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. He saw Amber standing there next to Duane.

"I heard what happened to Tracy and Inez and I was wondering if we could help" she asked Link.

"I'd really appreciate that Amber, Duane" he replied.

"My mom is going to hand out assignments. We are to break up in small groups and search different areas. We can use all the help we can get" Seaweed said in Ambers direction.

Maybelle gathered everyone around her and started the search party by divvying out assignments of areas to search. Link, Seaweed, and Penny were to search the school and carnival, Corny, Maybelle, Edna and Wilbur were going to go to the studio. All of the other groups, mostly groups of three or four were given the park, the drive-in and other areas where Tracy and Inez might be to search. They all decided to meet back at the record store in a couple hours. Flashlights were handed out and the groups started walking towards their destinations. Link opened the door to his car and Seaweed slid in the backseat while Penny sat in the front. Link closed the door and hopped to the other side and slid in the driver's seat. He started the car and slowly drove to the school.

While the search parties were searching every square inch of Baltimore Tracy awoke to find herself with her hands tied behind her back sitting against a wall on a hard mattress. Her feet were also tied together. The room was dark and musty. She heard a moan close by.

"Hello, who's there" she asked.

"Tra Tracy is that you" the voice sounded familiar.

"Inez, are you ok" Tracy instantly asked.

"My hands and feet are tied and I'm a little shaken but otherwise I seem to be alright" Inez answered. "How bout yourself"

"The same" Tracy responded. She let her eyes get used to the dark for a couple minutes. She looked around the room and noticed Inez's outline a few feet to her right on another mattress. Inez was also leaning against a wall.

"What happened to us" Inez questioned.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was Link dropping me off and walking in the door"

"I remember being dropped off at home and everything literally went black" Inez told her.

"Oh my god! Link! I hope he's alright. He must be going out of his mind wondering where we are" Tracy cried out after thinking of him.

"Shhh I'm sure that he's fine. I bet that he, Seaweed, Penny, your parents and momma are all searching for us now" Inez said.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all" Tracy told her trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah, momma is great at organizing big events" Inez added grinning a bit.

Both girls were silenced when they heard approaching footsteps. Tracy signaled Inez to act like they were still asleep. She nodded and they both leaned back against the wall and closed their eyes.

The door opened and they heard a male voice "I thought I heard some noises but they are still out cold" he said to another.

"Close the door and lock it just in case" a woman's voice told him.

Tracy heard the door closing and being locked. She turned to Inez and whispered.

"Inez, I know that voice. It's Velma Von Tussle!"

**TBC...I know another cliffhanger but more will be on its way...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **_I still don't own Hairspray nor its characters. This chapter is longer than the last but I think it would have been too short if I broke it up into two. I apologize again if any of the characters are OOC. I try my best to keep them in character. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and put this story on story alerts. I really appreciate it. Well here's the next installment of the story..please R/R..._

* * *

3.

Two hours after the search got underway everyone gathered at the record store. Neither Tracy nor Inez had been found during the search and people needed a rest before they started out again. Edna, being the mother that she was suggested that everyone try to get some sleep so that they could start fresh when daylight broke in a few hours. Link, Seaweed and Penny sat on the couch along with a bunch of the other searchers. Even though neither of the three wanted to stop looking for Tracy and Inez they all agreed that they needed a small rest. Penny laid her head on Seaweed's shoulder. She was looking exhausted and upset.

"I thought by sure that we'd have found them by now" she told them.

Seaweed looked equally exhausted and vexed. He clung to her hand. "We will baby, we will" he said trying to sound confident.

Link just sat there silently nodding his head in agreement with Seaweed. He had to think positively or he would break down forever shattering his image. Though, truthfully image meant nothing to him at the moment. All he wanted was to have them back safe. He didn't want to think about what may or may not be happening to his baby doll. He didn't want Inez to be hurt either but Tracy was the main person on his mind.

Link leaned his head back and closed his eyes thinking of their last date and her smiling face. He soon drifted off to sleep. Seaweed looked at his friend sleeping. He could only imagine what Link had to be going through. If anything like this happened to Penny he would have gone crazy. He looked down at her to find that she had drifted off to sleep. Though her face showed that she was not pleasantly at peace he still thought that she looked like an angel.

At that same moment Tracy was trying to wiggle out of the rope that held her hands together. She felt a wire poking at her feet which were dangling off the edge of the mattress. She inched over slightly so she wouldn't cut her leg and scooted off of the mattress. With her hands Tracy grabbed the wire and pulled at it until it came loose. She walked over to Inez.

Tracy tried contorting her body so that the wire would hit the rope cutting it. She managed to break apart enough strands of the rope so her right hand was freed. Tracy slid the rope off her other hand and sat down by Inez. She untied her feet and turned to help free Inez from her ropes.

"Thanks, that feels better" Inez said rubbing her sore wrists.

"No problem. I'm going to see if I can get us out of here" Tracy said picking up the wire.

"How are you going to do that" Inez inquired.

"By trying to pick the lock. I've seen it in movies before" she answered.

Tracy walked over to the door and inserted the wire into the lock. She twisted the wire around but to no avail. She took the wire out and was about to reinsert it when she was knocked back a little. The door opened and two burly men walked into the room, one grabbing Inez and the other picking Tracy off the floor. The guy who held Inez had sandy blonde hair and looked as if his nose had been broken several times. The other guy had brown hair and biceps the size of a tree trunk.

"I see we have two escape artists" the sandy blonde stated.

"So what are we gonna do with them" the other asked.

"Put them in the closet and block the door. I'm sure the boss lady would understand" the blonde replied.

The two men took Tracy and Inez and walked them over to the closet which was on the other side of the room. On the way there Tracy noticed that they were in some kind of warehouse since the room was cavernous. There were props that looked similar to ones used at the station lying around by one of the walls. Tracy didn't get to see much more because she and Inez were shoved into the closet after having their hands tied again and the door was closed, locked and barricaded for extra security.

Tracy and Inez found themselves pure darkness yet again.

"Think they believe we can get out" Inez asked.

Tracy laughed slightly. "At least they didn't tie our feet again"

"Yeah, that's a relief" Inez stated.

The closet was a little smaller than the other room and there were no mattresses or chairs to sit on. Tracy leaned on one of the walls. Inez stood next to her.

"Any ideas on how we can escape" Inez asked.

"One. Try to break down the door with our feet. The muscles in our legs are strong from dancing" Tracy answered.

"But wouldn't those two brutes hear us if we did that" Inez inquired.

"Not if we stagger the kicks to the door" she replied. Inez just nodded.

Tracy kicked the door a couple times using her right leg. The door stayed intact with dust particles flying around. Inez waited two minutes and she kicked the door with her right leg yielding the same result. They took turns every two minutes for the next fifteen minutes before they both leaned back on the wall opposite the door breathing heavily.

"I thought that would have been easier" Tracy said in between breaths.

Inez nodded "But all we got was a bunch of dust in our face"

"At least those two guys haven't heard us" Tracy responded.

"At least" Inez added nodding her head. Both girls leaned their heads against the wall waiting for their breathing to regulate.

Back at Maybelle's Link stretched. He was having a pleasant dream involving Tracy. One look around at his surroundings brought him back to the sobering reality. He noticed that the sun was peaking through the window and looked at the clock. It read 6:30. He had slept for a little over three hours. Seaweed and Penny were sleeping next to him. They started to wake up along with some of the others who had fallen asleep.

Link sat up and scanned the room for Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad. He found them sitting at a table not far away with Corny and Maybelle. They all looked like they hadn't slept. Corny and Wilbur's shirts were all wrinkled and Edna and Maybelle had dark circles under their eyes. Cups of coffee sat in front of each person. They were whispering amongst themselves. Edna glanced over at the couch and noticed that Link, Seaweed, Penny and some of the others were awake. The whispering ceased as the others saw them too.

"Good morning kids. There are coffee, tea and breakfast in the kitchen" she told them.

Link, Seaweed, Penny and the others walked into the kitchen and found a huge plate of pancakes and another full of bacon. Apparently when Edna Turnblad was nervous she cooked. That didn't surprise Link though because she was always cooking something when there was company, even in a situation like this.

Link and Seaweed helped themselves to the coffee. They figured a jolt of caffeine was needed after only having a few hours sleep. Penny poured some tea into a mug. They each grabbed a plate and put some pancakes and bacon on them. They were a little hungry but still anxious about Tracy and Inez. Still they didn't want to insult Mrs. Turnblad so they took their plates to the other table that was set up in the store and ate what they could. The others did the same thing, some sitting on the couch instead of the table.

After they had eaten Maybelle stood in the center of the group.

"Now listen up. I know that you are all tired but Corny here has thought of another place that we haven't searched yet" she said.

"Where? We searched all over Baltimore" Seaweed asked.

Corny stood up. "There's a warehouse 35 minutes outside of town that the station uses to store its props. It's not well known except for a few at WYZT so I'm not surprised that Maybelle here didn't know about it"

"Corny is going to head up there in his car. He is going to stop at the station first and grab the key" Maybelle added.

"May we come along" Link, Seaweed and Penny all asked in unison.

Corny nodded because he knew that they would just follow him if he said "no" anyway. Plus having another person there would be helpful if they ran into any trouble.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" Link said trying not to sound too impatient.

Corny grinned at Link. He could tell that he wanted Tracy back.

The foursome got into Corny's black Chevy. Seaweed and Penny were in the back and Link sat up front next to Corny. Corny drove to the station and using his key to the back door let himself in. Shortly thereafter he returned with the key to the warehouse. He turned the ignition on and headed north outside Baltimore.

"How come we never heard of this place before" Link inquired.

"We didn't want the warehouse's location to be known by a lot of people. We were worried that the other stations would steal our props if they ever found out about it" Corny told him.

Link started to feel the adrenaline pumping as they got closer to the warehouse. It was a little after 7:30 when they pulled up to WYZT's warehouse. Corny parked the car and they all got out of the car. Corny walked up to the door with Link, Seaweed and Penny close behind. He inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob. He gently opened the door not wanting to make a lot of sound. He looked at the others and put his finger up to his lip signaling that they not make a sound.

They quietly made their way into the main room. Along the far wall one big guy with huge muscles and brown hair sat at a desk. His eyes were closed as he was taking a nap. They noticed that a closed door with a smaller desk barricading it. The door was a foot away from where he sat. Corny found the light switch and turned it off so they wouldn't be seen. Corny, Link, Seaweed and Penny crept along the edge of the wall with their left hands touching it for guidance. They were able to see using the few windows that surrounded the room. Making their way to the door Link silently prayed that Tracy and Inez were there and unhurt. Link and Seaweed pushed the desk off to the side while Penny watched the guy who was supposed to be on guard. They managed to push the desk away from the door but the guy awoke from the scratching sound from the desk legs on the floor.

He lunged at Link and Seaweed but Corny stepped in front of him and kicked him in the crotch. The brute fell to the ground moaning. A moment later the sandy blonde guy walked into the warehouse turning the lights back on. He was about to say something when he saw the foursome standing at the desk and his partner lying on the ground. He ran over to them and punched Corny in the stomach. Link went after him and received a punch in the stomach as well. Before Seaweed could lunge at him Penny stepped up to him ducking his punch and kneed him in the crotch. The guy went down next to his partner.

Seaweed watched Penny with amazement and admiration and was just about to grab her and kiss her when he heard banging.

On the other side of the door Tracy and Inez had heard the scuffling of feet. She began to bang on the door. Tracy then shouted

"Help we are locked in here!"

Link heard Tracy's voice and relief filled him. "Trace are u ok? Is Inez in there with you" he asked through the door.

"I'm fine and Inez is next to me" she replied.

"Move away from the door. I'm gonna break down it down" Link told them. They moved to the wall opposite the door.

Adrenaline was still pumping in his veins. He kicked the door several times until it swung open. Tracy ran out and smiled at Link. He looked her up and down to make sure that she wasn't hurt. Her hair was all messy and her face was slightly dirty. Her dress was also wrinkled. Link thought she looked beautiful and all he wanted was to kiss her deeply but now wasn't the proper time. He walked around to her back and untied her hands. Tracy turned around and hugged him tightly. Link enclosed his arms around her holding her close.

"Oh Link, I thought that we were ever going to get out" she almost whispered, her head resting on his chest.

"I'm here now, you're safe" he told her kissing the top of her head. She could hear the relief in his voice and feel his muscles relax under her touch.

Inez walked out of the closet a minute after Tracy and went over to her brother. Seaweed untied her hands. She hugged him glad to be rescued. When she stepped back Seaweed looked her over to make sure that there were no injuries. Satisfied he grinned at her and looked at Tracy

"I see Cracker Boy is happy to have you back Tracy, as am I" Link looked up at him

"Definitely"

Inez looked at her brother "I'm happy to see you too sis" he told her. She grinned at him and gave him another hug.

"I'm glad to see you too Inez" Link said

"Thanks Link I'm happy to be free of those ropes" she said rubbing her wrists.

"Let's all get out of here before these two guys get up" Corny told them motioning to the guys who laid in the fetal position on the floor.

Tracy looked at Corny, Seaweed and Penny for the first time.

"Hi" she told them "What happened to these guys" she inquired.

"Well Corny kicked the one guy in the crotch and Penny kneed the other guy" Seaweed responded.

"Penny you did that" Tracy looked at her friend incredulously.

"Yep, it was easy" she answered. She walked over to Tracy and half hugged her since Link was determined to keep hold of her. Penny then gave Inez a hug.

Link grabbed Tracy's hand while Seaweed grabbed Penny's with his left and Inez's hand with his right. Corny took the lead with Link, Tracy, Penny, Seaweed and Inez following close behind. They silently walked to the door and outside. Link, Tracy, Penny and Seaweed crammed into the backseat with Corny and Inez up front. Link and Tracy had their arms wrapped securely around each other. Her head lay on his shoulder as his cheek rested on top of her head. Seaweed held Penny's right hand with his left but kept gazing at Inez from time to time to make sure she was still there. He looked over at Tracy and smiled. He was glad that his sister and best friend were safe and unhurt. With all of its occupants safe and happy the car sped towards the record store.

**TBC...Up next... more joyful reunions, where is Velma and will they catch her? And what was her evil plan? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_I don't own any part of the movie nor the characters (what a shame I know) except for the two brutes and Inez's friends and the officers whom I made up. I know I made Amber nice but I don't think underneath shes all bad..just been influenced by her mother. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. please R/R..._

**

* * *

**

4.

Thirty-five minutes later they pulled up to the curb in front of the record store. Corny got out first followed by Inez, Seaweed, Penny, Tracy and Link. Corny opened the door for the five teens. Inez walked in first followed by Seaweed, Penny, Tracy and Link. Tracy held onto Links hand. Maybelle hopped out of her chair and ran to Inez.

"Oh baby, Are you alright" she asked her pulling Inez into a monster hug.

"I'm ok momma except that I can't breathe" Inez replied.

"Oh sorry honey. I'm just so happy to see you" Maybelle told her.

"I know momma. I'm happy to see you too"

The minute Tracy walked in her parents jumped out of their chairs and her mom engulfed her into a big bear hug. She had to let go of Links hand but he didn't mind knowing how worried her parents had been.

"Oh my baby girl did they hurt you" Edna asked

"I'm fine ma" she replied.

"She looks fine doesn't she hon" Wilbur said. Tracy hugged him.

The others crowded around Tracy and Inez telling them how happy they were to see them. One person in particular interested Tracy

"Amber you were out searching for us" she questioned looking at her.

"I know that our past has been sordid but I wanted to help for Links sake. Now that I'm with Duane I think I understand how you two feel about each other" Amber responded.

"Thank you" Tracy simply stated.

"What happened to you two last night" Noreen asked them. She and Doreen were happy to see Tracy and Inez but they were also curious.

Tracy and Inez sat down on the couch. Link sat next to Tracy and took her left hand with his right. Inez sat on her other side. Edna, Wilbur, Maybelle and Corny sat at the table they were at earlier. Seaweed and Penny sat next to Inez. The others sat around Tracy and Inez wanting to hear their story. Inez went first. Tracy gave her an encouraging look

"I was at the carnival with Joanna, Sue and James. It was getting late so Sue drove all of us home. I was the first to be dropped off. I walked up to the door and was ready to look for my key. Sue already drove off since she had a curfew. When I stopped someone put an arm around my neck and covered my mouth until I passed out. I think it was a piece of cloth. Next I knew I awoke in a dark room. I was sitting on a mattress and I must have moaned since Tracy heard me. You go ahead Tracy you can tell the rest" she said getting fatigued. She leaned her head back on the couch.

Tracy squeezed Links hand for support and he squeezed back giving her the confidence to go on.

"Well Link, Penny, Seaweed and I were at the carnival as well. It was getting close to curfew so after the fireworks we left. We dropped Seaweed and Penny off first then Link drove me home. We said our goodnights (at this she grinned and turned slightly pink) and I walked inside the door. As soon as I climbed the stairs someone grabbed my neck and covered my mouth with a piece of something, cloth maybe, and I passed out (at this Link kicked himself for not walking her to her door). I awoke on the mattress and heard Inez. We both had our hands and feet bound. I found a wire almost by accident for it was sticking out of the mattress and I took it trying to undo the ropes on my wrists. I managed to break free from those ropes and freed Inez too. Then I tried getting us out of the room by picking the lock but those two guys heard us and moved us into the closet where we were found" Tracy let a breath out after telling her story.

"And we tried to kick the door open but it wouldn't budge" Inez added.

Link just looked at Tracy with pure admiration. He then decided to kiss her cheek. She looked at him and grinned. She kissed his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever made u think to pick the lock using the wire" he asked her.

"I saw it in a movie once. It worked for the character" she responded.

"Little darlin that was movie. This was real" Link replied chuckling a little.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea" she told him.

"Do you know the guys who were holding you captive" Corny asked curiously.

"No, but I know Mrs. Von Tussle is behind this whole thing. I heard her voice" Tracy replied.

"You sure it was my mom" Amber asked obviously shocked at Tracy's answer.

"I'm sorry Amber but yeah I'm sure" Tracy said looking sympathetically at her. It wasn't Amber's fault that her mom was cruel.

"What should we do now" Link inquired. He noticed that Tracy's breathing had become steady and her grip on his hand loosened slightly. He suspected that she had fallen asleep. He looked at her confirming his suspicion.

Noticing her daughter contentedly sleeping on her boyfriend's shoulder Edna smiled.

"I think that we should all go home and get some sleep. It has been a long night and your parents must be starting to worry about you all" she told them. (meaning the ones whose parents weren't in attendance at the store)

"What about Velma though" Link asked her.

"Well I'm sure by now she has been notified that Tracy and Inez are gone from the warehouse" Corny said.

"Should we call the police" Wilbur asked.

"That sounds like a good idea" Maybelle told him. She walked over to her phone and dialed the police.

About twenty minutes later two officers knocked on the door. One was short with black hair and brown eyes. The other was taller and balding. When Corny opened the door they introduced themselves as Officers Williams and Jones. They seemed taken aback at first at seeing Corny there since Maybelle had called. They hadn't expected to see him in that neighborhood either. But they soon recovered. Corny let them in and explained the whole story to them using the information given earlier by Tracy and Inez. The officers took notes.

"You should have called us when they were first discovered missing" Officer Williams told Corny.

"We weren't thinking straight officer" Edna told him.

"Well, we will start looking for this Mrs. Von Tussle. Why don't you all go to your homes and rest. We will let you know what we find" Officer Jones advised them. "Later we will need to get statements from Miss Turnblad and Miss Stubbs. We would like Mr. Larkin, Mr. Stubbs, Miss Pingleton and you Mr. Collins to make a statement as well" he added.

The adults nodded. "Thank you officers" Corny said shaking their hands. Link, Seaweed and Penny nodded.

"You know my daughter loves your show Mr. Collins. We think it's great that it was integrated. She's going to flip when she finds out I met you" Officer Jones informed him.

"She's welcome to come see a live show anytime" Corny said smiling.

"That would be great" he replied.

After taking down names and phone numbers of all those immediately involved in the rescue the officers left and Maybelle looked at everyone.

"I think its best now to all go home and get some rest like Miss Edna here said earlier as well as the officer just said" she told them. "Thank you all for your help" she added.

The council kids started to get up and head for the door. Link looked at Tracy who was still asleep and kissed her forehead. She said "hmmm" and snuggled into his shoulder more. Link chuckled.

"Trace, wake up doll" he told her rubbing her arm.

Tracy moaned a little and opened her eyes a bit "I don't want to go to school today ma" she said her voice muffled.

Link grinned at how cute she was. "No Trace, there's no school. Your parents want to take you home" he told her.

"What" she asked before picking her head up and looking around, everything flooding back to her memory. "Oh" she mouthed. She rubbed her eyes. She noticed her parents looking towards her and stood up. Link stood up besides her.

"Link could you drive us home" Edna asked.

"Sure Mrs. Turnblad" he replied.

Before heading out the door they all said their "thank yous" and "goodbyes". Tracy hugged Corny for helping find her and Penny and Seaweed and Maybelle for all of their help. Penny told her that she'd call later in the day while Seaweed walked over to where Inez fell asleep and carried her to her room. Penny followed them. Link, Tracy and her parents walked to Link's car and Wilbur and Tracy slid in the backseat while Edna sat up front. Link slid into the driver's seat and drove them home glancing at Tracy in the rear view mirror every chance he got. He pulled up to the curb and opened the door for Edna and helped her out followed by Tracy and Wilbur.

"So I guess I'll see you later" Tracy told Link giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Later then" he replied a little disappointed that they weren't alone for he would've liked to have kissed more. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad" he added looking at her parents.

"Bye Link. Want to come by later for dinner around 6" Edna inquired.

"That sounds great ma'am thanks" Link answered grinning at her. Tracy smiled at Link before turning and walking inside the building with her parents. Link turned back to his car and drove home. He explained everything that had happened to them which surprised and horrified them. Then he went to his room and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Later he awoke and showered putting clean clothes on which consisted of a nice blue shirt and black slacks. He headed over to Tracy's for dinner.

Tracy had also showered and put fresh clothes on. She wore a blue sundress and left her hair as it was for the pageant pushing it off her face with a headband.

While Link, Tracy and her parents were having dinner later that evening the phone rang. Wilbur got up and answered it. After several minutes he returned to his seat.

"That was the police. They found the two guys from the warehouse. They were driving a stolen van heading out of state when the state police brought them in for driving erratically. Their names are Stu Perkins and Hal Fisherman. They are being held for drunk driving and in connection to your kidnapping"

"What about Velma" Tracy asked.

"She still hasn't been found yet. But Mr. Perkins and Mr. Fisherman told the police that

she hired them to kidnap Tracy and Inez. She was going to try to blackmail the studio into giving her two million dollars in exchange for two of the stars from the Corny Collins show. After talking to Amber Von Tussle earlier today the police feel that she chose Tracy and Inez because she saw Tracy as being the instigator that began all of the change to the show leading to her being fired. Inez took the Miss Teen Hairspray crown away from her daughter" Wilbur told them all.

"So basically she wanted revenge on us and hoped to gain some money from the whole scheme" Tracy assumed.

"Oh I hope they find her soon. I don't want her coming after Tracy again" Edna stated a little worried.

"I would never let that evil woman near her" Link assured Edna. Edna smiled at him and Tracy looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sure you wouldn't my boy" Wilbur said to Link.

"Thank you sir" Link simply replied. Wilbur grinned.

"Do they know what was used to render us unconscious" Tracy inquired.

"Officer Williams said chloroform" her father told her.

The rest of the dinner passed by without any more news. Link said goodnight to Tracy's parents. Tracy then walked Link to the door closing it slightly for privacy. She kissed him deeply on the lips.

"What was that for" he asked her.

"What do I need a reason to kiss you" she answered.

"You may kiss me like that anytime you want" he replied grinning "Just wondered if there was any reason behind it that's all" he added.

"It's just I didn't get to properly thank you for rescuing me earlier" she told him.

"I'd rescue you any day especially for a kiss like that" he told her.

Tracy grinned and kissed him again. This time he tugged at her lower lip asking for entrance which she eagerly granted. Her hands rested at the nape of his neck while Link's arms encircled her waist. They stood there kissing until they ran out of oxygen. Foreheads still touching Tracy grinned, her lips swollen.

"I love you Link"

"I love you too Trace" he responded smiling face flushed.

"I should probably go in" Tracy said.

"Do you have to" Link asked disappointed.

Tracy giggled. "Unfortunately yes. I don't think my parents would let us stay out here all night like this"

Link sighed. "Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Tomorrow and this time I will be there"

Link grinned at her and kissed her gently. "Goodnight Trace"

"Goodnight Link" she said. He waited until she closed the door then walked down the stairs to his car.

Later that night Link heard the phone ring. He cautiously walked out into the hallway remembering what happened the last time he picked up the phone. Dismissing those thoughts he picked up the receiver. He silently blew a sigh of relief when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Link they caught Mrs. Von Tussle!" Tracy squealed with delight.

"Where was she" Link asked her delighted himself that he didn't have to worry about that vile woman being on the loose.

"She was at a gas station by the state border when a police officer pulled into the same station and recognized her from her description. He arrested her and took her to the police station. Apparently she was going to head up to Pennsylvania to a country cottage to lay low for a few days" Tracy told him. "I called Penny and they were notified as well" she added.

"The two hired guns must have called her not long after we left like Corny predicted" Link said.

"Yeah. We still have to go make our statements" she replied.

"I'll pick you up at noon. We can stop by Maybelles and pick Penny, Seaweed and Inez up and go to lunch then head over to the station" Link told her

"That sounds like a plan" she responded.

"Good. I already called Seaweed and they agreed"

"You called them before talking to me" she asked

"Wanted to save the best for last doll" he replied. He could sense her grinning over the phone.

"You and your lines" Tracy said.

"You love my lines"

"I do. I also love you" she told him

"I love you too Trace"

"Goodnight Link"

"Goodnight" Link hung up the phone and grinning walked back to his room. Just hearing her voice made him happy. Tracy hung up her phone and walked to her room with her own grin. Link always had that effect on her.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **_Again I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters that you recognize from the movie/play. I can't believe I've had over 1000 hits..thats amazing and thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers. I know I made Link have several corny lines throughout the story, and in this chapter. I couldn't help myself..it was so fun writing those lines :0) Anyhow, heres the final chapter to this story..it's sad that it's finished...hope you enjoy and please R/R..._

* * *

5.

Tracy sat on the couch reading the paper. There was a small article about Mrs. Von Tussle being arrested for conspiracy in kidnapping. She just finished reading when she heard a knock on the door. Smiling she walked over to the door and opened it. Link was wearing a nice gray shirt and matching slacks. His hair was perfectly coiffed with his sculpted curl. Tracy wore a patterned skirt and white blouse. Her hair was like it was the previous night, pushed back with a headband.

"Hi Link" Tracy said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey lil darlin how are you feeling today" Link inquired

"I'm feeling alright. My ankles and wrists are sore from being bound. How bout you didn't you get punched in the stomach" she responded.

"I did. Its starting to bruise but I'll survive" he replied. "Maybe I can make your wrists feel better" he added.

"How" Tracy asked.

"Like this" Link answered as he took her hands in his and then gently kissed the inside of her wrists, tickling her in the process.

Tracy giggled. "Link! I can't believe you did that"

"Well it worked didn't it"

"Yes, but what if Ma saw us" Tracy responded.

"But she didn't Trace. I think she's in the kitchen" he replied. She nodded.

Walking into the kitchen Tracy spotted her mother.

"Bye Ma Link and I are going to meet Penny, Seaweed and Inez and then after lunch we are going to go make our statements at the police station" she told her.

"Alright hun, I'll see you later" Edna replied.

"Bye Mrs. Turnblad" Link called from the other room

"Bye Link, drive safely" she told him in her motherly tone.

"I will" he replied.

Tracy walked back to Link and taking his hand followed him out to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid into the seat. He closed her door then walked around to the driver's side and got in. He interlaced the fingers of his right hand with her left after he started the engine. They drove over to Maybelles and parked by the curb. Link got out and opened Tracy's door helping her out. She took his arm and together they walked up to the door and knocked. Inez answered.

"Hi Tracy, Link. You are just in time. We are almost finished"

"Finished with what" Tracy inquired.

"Lunch silly" Inez answered.

Tracy looked inquisitively at Link. "I forgot to tell you that Miss Maybelle wanted to make a special luncheon for you and Inez" he told her.

"But why" Tracy asked.

"Momma's just happy to have us home and safe" Inez answered before Link. Inez wore a simple red dress with her hair in pigtails.

Inez moved aside so that Link and Tracy could walk inside. They were greeted by Penny and Seaweed. Penny walked over to them and with a loud "Tracy!" she hugged her friend. Penny was wearing a conservative light blue dress and her hair was half up half down. Seaweed wore a red shirt and tan slacks.

"Hi Link" Penny said after she hugged Tracy.

"Hey cracker boy, hey Tracy" Seaweed said

"Hi Penny, Seaweed" Link and Tracy said together.

One of the tables that were set up had a tablecloth on it and place settings for six.

Maybelle came out of the kitchen with a plate full of delicious looking sandwiches.

"I thought I heard you two" she said smiling.

"Seaweed, Penny will you be darlings and help me carry in the rest of the plates. Link, Tracy have a seat" Maybelle continued. "You too Inez honey"

"Yes momma" Inez simply said. Tracy, Inez and Link strolled over to the table and Link pulled out Inez's chair then Tracy's. He then sat down next to Tracy.

"Thank you Link" Inez said. Link winked at her. She smiled.

"Thanks Link" Tracy said to him as well. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"My pleasure darlin" he told her giving her his famous wink. Tracy grinned at him.

Penny, then Seaweed then Maybelle came back out with plates in their hands. They placed the plates around the table and took their seats. Seaweed held out the chair for his mother then Penny and sat down next to her. The plates consisted of sandwiches and scrumptious looking sides.

While eating the tasty food the conversation fell to Mrs. Von Tussle.

"What do you think will happen to her" Tracy asked.

"Hopefully she'll go away for a long time and never hurt anyone, especially Inez and Tracy again" Penny responded.

"As long as I'm around she won't get near Trace" Link said looking at her with complete adoration while putting his arm around her shoulders. Tracy snuggled into his arm while snaking hers around his waist pulling him in a sort of hug. When she looked up at him she grinned. He grinned back. She kissed him softly on the lips. Lost in her chocolate orbs he was about to kiss her again when he heard

"Link some of us are trying to eat here" Seaweed told him. Link just grinned sheepishly while Tracy crimsoned slightly.

"Like you don't want to do the same thing with Penny" Link shot back. Seaweed looked at Penny with love in his eyes and she looked back at him with complete admiration.

"Yeah, but my mother is sitting right over there" he said pointing to Maybelle. Maybelle just grinned at the two couples.

"If Mrs. Von Tussle is in jail what will happen to Amber" Tracy asked turning the subject back to the Von Tussles.

"She'll probably go live with some relatives" Maybelle answered.

"Oh I see" Tracy replied rather sadly.

"Don't worry Trace Amber can take care of herself, she might even be better off without her mother's corruptive influence" Link told her. He smiled at her knowing that she felt bad for Amber. The fact that she still saw the good in people made Link love Tracy even more.

The rest of lunch was spent talking of pleasanter things such as Corny's upcoming summer hop and what songs they thought should be played or sung. The council members had to be there but they could invite friends.

"We should sing a duet" Link told Tracy.

"How do you know I can sing" she inquired.

"Darlin you have a wonderful voice. I hear you sing along to the radio in the car and to all the songs that I sing on the show" he answered.

"You hear me singing at the show" she asked.

"Trace I can't keep my eyes off your beautiful face" he replied. Tracy beamed up at him.

On the other side of the table Seaweed and Penny were talking.

"Penny, will you go with me to the hop? I'll teach you some new steps" Seaweed asked looking into her eyes.

Penny grinned. "I would love to" she said kissing him softly.

When lunch was finished Link, Tracy, Penny, Seaweed and Inez said their thanks to Maybelle and walked out to Links car. Link opened the door and Penny, Seaweed and Inez slid into the backseat. Tracy sat up front. Link walked around to the driver's side and slid in his seat. Starting the ignition he intertwined fingers with Tracy and drove to the police station. Link parked in the visitors section and opened the door helping Tracy then Inez out. Seaweed climbed out and then turned to assist Penny out of the car. The two couples walked hand in hand with Inez following into the station and up to the desk.

"Hi sir, we are here to make our statements. Officers Williams and Jones asked us to come down" he told the officer at the desk.

"Have a seat. I'll call the other officers. Mr. Collins was in here earlier" he told them. They nodded and walked over to a small waiting area sitting down. Officers Williams and Jones came out with three other officers.

"Good afternoon to you all. Each one of these officers will be taking your individual statements" Officer Jones told them nodding at his colleagues.

"We aren't going to do this together" Tracy asked.

"No it's better to have you all do this individually" Jones answered.

"Ms. Turnblad please come with me" Officer Williams said. Link who was still holding Tracy's hand squeezed it. She gave him a look of gratitude and stood up to follow Officer Williams.

"Ms. Stubbs this way please" Williams said leading Inez in the same direction as Tracy but to a different room.

Link, Seaweed and Penny followed the other officers to do their own statements. Seaweed gave Penny a hand squeeze for support just as Link gave Tracy before they parted.

Almost three hours later Tracy walked to the waiting area and sat. Soon after Inez, Link, Seaweed and Penny came out. They each gave their statements and had to go over it with a fine toothed comb several times for accuracy before signing them. After signing the statements they were allowed to leave. They silently walked out to the car and slid into their seats. Penny, Seaweed and Inez were in the backseat while Tracy and Link sat up front.

"I'm glad that is over" Link said.

"Me too" Seaweed concurred.

"Why did they make us go over and over it before we signed" Penny inquired.

"I think they wanted to make sure it was accurate" Tracy replied.

"I hope I never have to do that again" Inez said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Link drove to the record store and opened the passenger side door. He helped Tracy out and then Inez. Seaweed climbed out and then turning helped Penny climb out. Tracy hugged Penny, Inez and Seaweed.

"Bye guys" Tracy said.

"Bye guys" Link said as well.

"Bye Tracy, Cracker" Seaweed replied.

"Bye Tracy, Link" Penny and Inez said almost in unison.

Seaweed walked both girls to the door and opened it for them. Then he walked in after them.

Link and Tracy walked hand in hand back to the car. Link opened the door for her and grinning she slid into her seat. He walked over to the other side and got in. Tracy without thinking laced her left fingers with Link's right. He looked at her and bringing her hand up to his lips kissed it. She grinned widely. He started the car and drove to her building. He pulled up to the curb and shut off the engine. Link turned to Tracy.

"When I came by your place after your mom called saying you were missing I found something on the top step" he said.

"What" she inquired.

"This" he said producing a white rectangular box and handing it to her.

Tracy took the box and opened it. She tenderly picked up the bracelet that he had won for her at the carnival.

"I thought I'd never see this again" she exclaimed.

"I had it in my pocket. This morning I took it over to the jeweler and put the bear on a sturdier chain. Notice anything else" he asked.

Tracy looked closer at the bracelet and noticed that the bear was accompanied by a musical note and a key with a heart shaped top.

"The musical note represents singing and dancing" he told her.

"And the key" she asked.

"The key to my heart" he replied grinning.

"I thought I already held that" she responded.

"Trace, you've had my heart since the day I saw you dancing in detention"

Tracy leaned over and kissed him passionately. Link returned the kiss with as much fervor. Her hands were at the nape of his neck pulling him closer to her. His hands rubbed up and down her back. Link tugged on her bottom lip and she gave him entrance deepening the kiss. A need for oxygen several minutes later made Tracy and Link pull back from each other slightly. They remained gazing into each others eyes. Tracy's twinkled with happiness. Those twinkles made Link think of an earlier conversation.

"What did you wish for on that shooting star at the carnival" he asked Tracy. He gave her a heart melting look that she couldn't refuse. If he had asked her to murder someone she would have done it.

"I wished that we would always remain as happy as we have been the last month" Tracy told him.

"Darlin I will always try to make you as happy as you have made me" Link said

"And I you" she responded.

Link captured Tracy's lips in a loving kiss. Then he moved to the side of her mouth, then cheek, and her ear finally kissing her neck. His hot breath made Tracy shiver. He grinned as she let out a small moan.

"Link I think we should stop before we get any further" Tracy said after regaining some control.

Link looked up at her desire still etched in his eyes. "I understand" he said pulling away slightly regaining control himself. Tracy smiled at him and then gave him a kiss. She looked at her watch. It read 5pm.

"I don't want to go but mama has probably seen your car by now and will be looking for me soon" she told him frowning slightly.

Thinking that she looked adorable even when she frowned Link smirked. "I don't want you to go either but you're probably right about your mom" he responded.

He squeezed her hand and got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. Helping her out Link grasped Tracy's right hand with his left and together they walked into her building, up the stairs to her front door. Before opening the door Tracy gave Link a chaste kiss.

"Thank you for the bracelet Link" she told him.

"You're welcome lil darlin" he replied.

"Want to come in and have dinner with me and my parents" she asked.

"That sounds great doll. Your mom is a great cook" he answered. She smiled and nodded.

Opening the door Tracy walked inside followed by Link.

"Ma we are back" she called to Edna.

Edna came out of the kitchen. "How was it at the police station" she asked them.

"It went fine, just tiring" Tracy answered. Link nodded.

"They made us go over our statements many times before they let us go" he added.

"Can Link stay for dinner" Tracy asked her mother.

Edna smiled. "Of course dear. Link you are always welcomed"

"Thank you ma'am you are a great cook" he replied.

Edna grinned blushing slightly. "Well I don't make anything special"

"It's something alright" he told her. Edna grinned wider.

Tracy grinned at Link.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour" Edna told them. Tracy and Link nodded heading into her bedroom keeping the door partially open so her mom wouldn't get suspicious. Tracy started playing her favorite Elvis record. Link held out his hand.

"Want to dance Trace" he asked.

"I would love to" she replied taking his proffered hand.

They began to sway to the music. Tracy rested her head on Link's chest with her arms around his neck. His arms encircled her waist holding her close as they listened to "Can't Help Falling in Love". After the song was over they practiced a couple new dance moves until they heard the door open. Walking out into the hall they saw Wilbur.

"Hi kids" he said to them.

"Hi dad" Tracy replied.

"Hi Sir" Link said.

Wilbur then walked into the kitchen and Tracy thought she heard her mom giggle at something. Wilbur came back out into the living room and sitting in his chair read the paper. Tracy and Link sat on the sofa.

Around six Edna asked Tracy and Link to help her set the table. They all sat down to eat a few minutes later. Tracy and Link had to admit that the past couple of days had been quite interesting. The other day started off with a regular date to the carnival and ended with a kidnapping, search and rescue mission. Velma Von Tussle was behind bars. Their summer that started with complete bliss was turned upside down by another's revenge. Link and Tracy were glad to have this last adventure behind them as they happily looked forward to Corny's hop and the rest of the summer.

The End

**A/N **_Do you guys think I should write another story about Corny's summer hop? What song should Link and Tracy sing as a duet? Should Seaweed sing as well as dance with Penny? Please let me know what you think..._


End file.
